


It's Okay To Be Sad

by BumbledBumbleBee



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbledBumbleBee/pseuds/BumbledBumbleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day unlike any other, and Beast Boy tries to avoid thinking of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay To Be Sad

Today hadn't really been very normal, and Raven wasn't too sure why.  
  
There was an air to the tower of which seemed off, and even with her abilities she couldn't quite place it. It was almost being masked, and it was... odd. Obviously she had experienced this before, but it was always around this time of the year, and she was determined to find out what it was. Who it was that was forcing her out of her comfort zone, leaving her mind buzzing even while meditating. Sure, it was a little selfish but if this is also what someone else was feeling she was sure it would be help for whoever it was too.   
  
Although she hadn't a plan of how to help, yet, she was not going to give up so easily.   
  
Leaving her room using the regular method people used of falling forwards slightly and catching themselves before repeating - better known as walking - she headed down to the living space, where Robin and Cyborg seemed to be playing a video game. The feeling was weak from where she was, as these emotions were either slightly pissed off or joyous.   
  
"Hey, have either of you guys seen Starfire or Beast Boy?" Her tone of voice was bland, as per usual, but did hold a hint of concern which made a vase wobble. It was like having hairline cracks down a glass. Something was going to leak, but not necessarily all at once. Maybe once pressure was applied she would explode, but she had it mostly under control. "Yeah, they should be in Star's room playing cards or something." Cyborg just shrugged at Robins answer, and Raven left shortly after to go find her friends.  
  
On her way, she thought up how she could find out subtly what was going on. The closer she got to the room, the stronger the wave of emotions made her head buzz. It was one of the two, but finding out which of them would probably prove harder than it was worth.   
  
Starfire was like a big sister to Beast Boy, and the two took care of each other in their own way and laughed at their jokes. They were very close and she was unsure how to separate them in order to be completely sure. She didn't think it would be a good idea, though. If one of them was feeling down, maybe they already had a confidant, and couldn't help letting their emotions run wild. Just before she could back out the door opened and Starfire was beaming at her. "Raven! How lovely to see you! We were just speaking of going out to the human mall together, wont that be fun? Would you like to come too?"  
  
She felt quite awkward, as it seemed to only be a two person party, but BB backed her up with an enthusiastic smile. "Yeah! You should totally join us, it could be fun. We could get you some new threads, maybe some neat food or a scented candle. The possibilities are endless!"   
  
Not really endless, she'd say, but either way she had two people giving her puppydog eyes and even if she had never been one to crack so easily, the dark emotions looming in the air were making her feel bad for whoever it was.  
  
So, she agreed.  
  
Beast Boy slipped between the two, linking his arm with one of each lady. "Now this is a good day. A lovely lady on each arm and a good trip to look forward to." A punch to the shoulder later, along with a "don't push it" and they were off.  
  
So far both of them seemed fine, and for a moment the sour feeling was gone. Replaced. But in the silence of the walk, she noticed the energy come back. Looking between the two they both seemed to have neutral expressions, and she felt a little angry. Whoever was masking this had obviously been doing it for a long, long time. It was both driving her crazy and making her wonder why none of them were trustworthy enough to know. Or if it was only her.  
  
In the shop was nothing special, but when Starfire left to go to the bathroom briefly and the two were left sat at a table, just outside the small waffle stand it came into view. He didn't actually look all that happy, but he was trying. She had masked emotions too long to know that he was not being one hundred percent genuine anymore. "Beast Boy, are you okay?"  
  
Looking up at her with a confused expression and a smile she knew was fake, he answered with a question. "Why you asking? I'm fine, Raven. If this is about you not laughing at my joke earlier I get it it wasn't-" She held a hand up to quieten him, and leaned forward, just observing him. Not too close, mind you, but close enough. "Uh... Rae?"   
  
"Something is bothering you. Are you sure you're alright?"   
  
He knew she would drop the subject if he said he was totally fine, although she knew he wasn't, but just as Starfire started returning he mumbled. "I'll tell you back at the tower."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
As the day drew to a close, she waited for Beast boy to come to her, as she didn't want to press him about anything. He was visibly uncomfortable, and had masked his feelings rather well. Professionally, in fact, but it was hard to allow things past her.   
  
She had actually been resting before he came in, and with the loud noise of the door came her awakening. He seemed almost like he regretted coming, especially so late, but she simply stood up and took his hand to lead him to the roof.  
  
She was tired, yes, but her friend needed her and the roof helped her clear her mind. The sky wasn't judgemental in its beauty, and instead gave her the solace when she needed it most. The roof in the night was her special place, and she was sure it was most of the Titans when they wanted it to be. But sharing it with someone was different, and it was like being willing to carry the same crippling burden to ease the load. Something to help a friend in need.  
  
Holding her tongue, she waited for him to start, facing him slightly as he looked up to the stars. He looked... sad. He was barely ever sad, especially on the verge of tears. When he didn't say anything, yet just started to cry, she reached over and pulled him into an embrace, rubbing over his back with one hand and leaning her cheek on the crown of his head. He was sobbing violently, shaking against her, and when he wrapped his arms around her she knew he had held this in for far too long. Maybe he hadn't been able to talk to Starfire about it.   
  
Between sobs, he apologised with a quiet "sorry, Raven." but she hushed him softly, petting his hair with her free hand. "It's okay, Garfield. It's okay."  
  
It did take a while, but he did eventually reveal why he was so upset. He needed to let it out to someone, and apparently letting it out made things a little better. "Today was the day I found out my parents were dead," He was still crying, but had pulled away from the hug slightly to gaze up at the stars as though they were up in the atmosphere. "They died in a boating accident." He paused to swallow past the lump in his throat and it was obvious that he was trying his best not to bubble everything out at once, or even just drag her completely into this. It wasn't her fault.   
  
A warm hand encircled his, encouraging him to continue if he could, and she gave a small, sad smile towards him. "I-I just... I thought maybe it was m-my fault. I could've saved them. And every year... I'm reminded that they're gone because of me." The tears were rolling over his cheeks like a waterfall, and she slipped herself closer once more to pull him into a one armed hug, to which he leaned on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Garfield. It never will be." Pressing her lips to his forehead, the tired half-demon gave him a squeeze.   
  
Watching a grim laugh escape him, he gripped onto her tighter. "A lot of things are my fault. My parents will always be my fault, Galtry will always be my fault, Terra? I've done a lot in my life that I wish I could go back on. But hey," He started, looking up at her with teary eyes and a bright smile. "At least I found you guys. I can't regret that."  
  
A sigh escaped her and she ruffled his hair. "Hey, now don't go getting all sappy on me now. You've been through a lot of which I'm guessing you bottled it up for all this time. So have you spoken to anyone else about this?"  
  
He sniffed and shook his head no, wiping his eyes with both hands. "You wont tell anyone, right? Promise?"  
  
"I promise. If you promise not to wipe your snot on me again." Although she wasn't the best at jokes, she did know he took them best, and when he leaned over to wipe his nose on her cape the two started joking and talking freely. The hairline cracks had broken, and her emotions were running dangerously rampant, however she couldn't care. Not right now.  
  
He stayed in her bed that night, after he had used an actual tissue to blow his nose and clean his face, and she had changed into something not covered in lonliness and upset. When he returned, the two curled around each other and drifted off. And maybe, just maybe,  
  
it wasn't going to be so bad next year.


End file.
